Crumble
by orangeyhairedimmortal
Summary: Ichigo has gone missing and no one knows where to find him. He should have gone back to the World of the Living but something happened. Somehow he was captured and Soul Society is doing everything they can to find him. But will they get the same Ichigo back? -IchiHime, Hollow Ichigo, tortured!Ichigo
1. Purpose

**A/N: i really have no idea where the setting is on this one. i know it's during Aizen's rebellion but it has stuff from the Fake Karakura Town Arc in it as well.. it's like a clusterfuck of stuff**

* * *

"I wonder where Kurosaki-kun has been… I haven't seen him in school and I haven't sensed him around anywhere. I'm a little worried about him though…" Orihime Inoue, buxom beauty of Karakura High School told her hulking friend.

Orihime quickly dismissed her foul mood though, shaking her head fiercely.

"I know that if Kurosaki-kun is gone for this long amount of time then he _has_ to have a reason, right? Maybe he's practicing in secret again with Mr. Urahara."

"Mr. Urahara said that he hasn't seen Ichigo either." Chad said.

Orihime ate some rice with a downcast look and a sigh. _Kurosaki-kun… I hope you're alright…_

"M-maybe Ishida-san would know where he is." She thought out loud.

"I haven't seen Kurosaki-san either. The last time I saw him, he and Rukia went back to the Soul Society to do something important but other than that,. I haven't seen him." Uryu Ishida said as he walked up, pushing his black rimmed glasses up back up his nose.

Orihime sighed again and set her rice down, not feeling hungry.

"It's lonely without Kurosaki around…" she said softly.

SOUL SOCIETY

"Have you found anything?" Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13 asked of her friend.

Renji Abarai, lieutenant of Squad 6, closed his brown eyes as he walked into the hut and shook his head.

"No sign of him anywhere. We even did a thorough search of the Research and Development Center and he was nowhere to be found. He's lost… Can you tell me again exactly what happened?"

"We came into the Soul Society to do a little research on some different things but it was only for a short while. We got done quickly and I took him back to the Senkaimon and he went through but when I went to check a couple weeks later, Inoue-san said that Ichigo hadn't gotten back to the World of the Living."

Renji nodded and stood up, pacing.

"We're doing everything that we can to find him…" Rukia sighed and Renji pulled her into his embrace. "Don't worry, Rukia. Ichigo is strong and can handle himself. Wherever he is, I am sure he's fighting."

"You're probably right… We probably shouldn't even worry about him but… I guess it's the not knowing what's going on that is making things so difficult."

Renji nodded and pulled away. "We will find him." He assured.

Rukia hugged him to her and Renji looked out the window of the hut, wondering where his friend could have gone.

LAS NOCHES

"Why am _I_ the one who has to take food to the prisoner? I'm an Espada, dammit, not a butler! Why am I being treated like a servant? Gah!" Grimmjow Jaegerjaques growled as he walked down a long hallway in the capital city of Hueco Mundo.

He was walking toward the dungeon where they were keeping and certain captive. He opened the door and the light flooded in, revealing a very battered and bloodied Ichigo as he hung by chains that were attached to his wrists. Ichigo lifted his head heavily, blood from where he had been beaten and had run down his face was blurring his sight but he could sense the spiritual pressure of someone walking into the room.

"Wake up, Strawberry. Time to eat."

Ichigo didn't say anything even though he wanted to because his voice was lost from all the screaming he had done previously. How long had it really been since he had been captured? How long was it since he was lying in a nice warm bed, snuggling under covers in pajamas, not hanging like this with half his clothes missing from weak spiritual energy.

Grimmjow, not caring about Ichigo's concerns, threw the plate to the floor.

"Eat." He snarled, his turquoise eyebrows furrowed as he watched the orange haired boy.

The chains rattled as they moved as Ichigo pulled on them to reach his food. They were retractable chains, able to move to and fro from the loop attached to the ceiling but were weighed down with heavy weights. It took a lot of Ichigo's strength to pull on each of them to get close enough to the plate and eat, but if nothing else, the Substitute Soul Reaper's determination was a great pass time for watch. Grimmjow stayed in the doorway, crouching down and setting his elbows on his knees as he watched Ichigo struggle with the chains.

Ichigo wasn't going to let these Espada get him down any further than he had gotten himself. He was in a massive amount of pain and was weak physically and his spiritual pressure wasn't very impressive at the moment, but his spirit was strong. He still wondered how exactly he got captured by them but they offered food for him and gave him a way to obtain it on his own and he was determined to use that small humanity to his advantage; even if the weights ripped his shoulders out of their sockets or ripped the tendons to pieces. He finally grabbed the plate of food and ate a little bit of the bread that was there as Grimmjow stood up, giving him a mocking clap.

"Good job, good job... You're more amusing than that girl we had here before, that's for sure. I'm sure Lord Aizen will figure out what to do with you soon and then that determination of yours will crumble."

He left and Ichigo stuffed another piece of bread into his mouth before his strength began to waver and he slowly forced his way back to the original position of the chains.

Grimmjow walked into the hall where Aizen was sitting on his throne with Gin and Tosen on the other.

"Grimmjow, what brings you here?" Aizen asked with the usual smirk that looked like it was always hiding something no matter how nice it seemed.

Grimmjow leaned on the table that was in front of him and glared up at his lord.

"What are we doing with that Substitute Soul Reaper? I mean are we keeping him as some sort of _pet_? It's annoying to have to feed him all the time."

"In due time, Grimmjow. I have a plan for him…"

The Espada growled, rolling his eyes dramatically, and turned on his heal to leave Aizen's presence. Gin bent forward so that he could look at Aizen's face.

"Aizen-sama, what _is_ your plan for the Substitute Soul Reaper?"

"He has a very interesting spiritual pressure. I plan to utilize it and if things go well, he will be of great use to us very soon."

* * *

A/N: i apologize for those who are waiting on Reaction. i'm not abandoning it but for your enjoyment, it must be written in the right mindset or the story will not flow. i again, apologize for the hold up.


	2. Retrieval

A/N: okay so as of now, the theory is that orihime was caputred the first time and then was rescued with the first attempt. so yeah...

* * *

_Hey… Hey… HEY!_

Ichigo woke up and looked around but saw no one. He blinked and then coughed, blood coming from his mouth.

"Damn…" he said to the air. "How do I get out of here?"

_You could have gotten out of here weeks ago. Again, you're so weak and feeble._

Ichigo found himself in his consciousness and saw his Hollow self staring at him intensely.

"You again."

"Again? Please, I've been here all the time; you should know. Though with the way things are going, _I_ should be taking over. At least then I would have escaped and killed every one of those bastards. You're pathetic."

Ichigo frowned as his counterself smiled at him with his usual malice. His other self was suddenly in front of him, looking down at him.

"Poor pathetic fool. You just hang there looking like a pitiful fool and you think anyone is going to find you? You need to let me take over and I'll get us out of here."

"You're nothing but a nuisance." Ichigo said with a frown.

"Oh? But I am a part of you… Besides, it won't take me long to overcome you."

He suddenly lunged toward Ichigo with his sword and Ichigo moved out of the way. Ichigo didn't have his zanpakuto, for his reiryoku was so low that he couldn't even manifest one in his consciousness. His Hollow-self laughed and quickly overpowered Ichigo as he ran away in his skyscraper world.

Ulquiorra walked into the room as Aizen looked at him with a smile.

"You called." He asked stoically, his green eyes showing no emotion.

Aizen sat up straight in on his throne and looked at the Espada.

"With the loss of Zommari and Aaroniero, I feel that we need to replace them with more suitable individuals."

"What do you suggest?"

"I am tired of using upgraded Hollows to make my Espadas. I think we should use things that we already have and build upon that."

"How would we do that, Lord Aizen?"

"I'm going to send Grimmjow to collect the girl again and you will go to Ichigo Kurosaki's chamber and release him."

"Release him?"

"Yes. I think I know of a way to use him to my advantage. Let him go and then follow him out to Hueco Mundo. Fight him until he is as weak as he can be."

"Yes, Lord Aizen." He said with a bow and then left the throne room, running into Grimmjow on the way out.

"Lord Aizen wishes to see you. I believe you have a mission."

"Finally!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Grimmjow went into the room.

"Ulquiorra says that I have a mission?"

"Yes, I want you to retrieve Inoue Orihime; the one who healed your arm."

"_What_?! I have to go and fetch her _again_?! Grrr! Why can't you send Ulquiorra like you did last time?! I was _his_ fault that that Soul Reaper set her free and she made it back!"

"True, but now we have something that she will want to stay for: Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You mean that love crap you Humans and Soul Reapers do?" Grimmjow said with a scoff.

"Don't insult me, Grimmjow, or I will demote you again but this time, Tosen will take your head instead of your arm." He said coolly with an even more devilish smirk.

"What do you want me to do with her once I've got her?"

"Leave that to me. Just get her and bring her here."

"Cheh… Well, I ain't taking anyone with me this time. I can handle those puny Humans on my own without having to worry about other people getting in the way."

"Fair enough."

Grimmjow grinned. Even though it was to retrieve Orihime again, he was happy not to be used as a butler anymore. As he left, Syazelporro passed him with a smirk.

"Where are you going?" asked the pink haired bespeckled man.

"Mission for Lord Aizen."

"Sounds intriguing; might I come along?"

"Hell no-"

"I promise not to get in your way. I want to do some research. You are going to the World of the Living?"

"Yes."

"Excellent! I'll come with you."

Grimmjow huffed but if nothing else, Syazelporro was one to go off by himself and leave Grimmjow to his mission without worrying or caring. He opened up a Garganta and headed to the World of the Living.

Physically and now mentally exhausted, Ichigo hung on the chains with little to no strength. His Hollow-self was kicking his ass in his head, slowly gaining the upper hand. The Hollow quickly swung and clipped Ichigo on the face.

"Give it up! You've lost your resolve!"

"No I haven't!"

"If you hadn't then you'd have been out of Las Noches in a least two days since you were captured! You're pathetic!"

He laughed maniacally and swung his sword again.

Ulquiorra opened the door and found Ichigo breathing heavily as if he had been fighting. Ulquiorra didn't say anything as he opened the door wider. Ichigo lifted his head and Ulquiorra lifted an eyebrow. Ichigo's face was covered with his Hollow mask and he made a rasping sound.

"Are you read for me?! Because I'm ready for _you_!"

"Who are you?" the Espada asked.

"That doesn't matter for now. This punk is such a loser. Come on, let me go and I'll give you a good fight."

"I come to release you but not to fight… Not yet."

"Ooh, tough guy huh?"

He laughed manically and Ulquiorra just went over to the chains. He unhooked them and Ichigo fell to the floor.

"Gather your strength, Soul Reaper. You are not strong enough to fight even a fly."

He closed the door behind him and Ichigo grabbed his mask, pulling on it with all his might until it cracked and finally gave way. He breathing was very labored, it catching up with his fatigue and he rolled onto his back.

WORLD OF THE LIVING

Grimmjow and Syazelporro entered the World of the Living and scanned about.

"Byebye!" Syazelporro said as he walked away.

Grimmjow looked around, feeling for spiritual pressure until he could faintly feel Orihime's. He smirked and went toward it.

Orihime walked home and up the stairs. She got inside and leaned on the door, feeling extremely sad.

"Kurosaki-kun, where _are_ you?"

She put her stuff away and changed clothes, deciding to take matters into her own hands so she could help find Ichigo. _Kurosaki-kun always gives his all to save his friends. He didn't give up on me, so I won't give up on him._ She nodded, her determination clear and went to go to Urahara's Shop.

"Ah, Inoue-san, how can we help you?" Kisuke Urahara, owner of his own shop and former Soul Reaper.

"I-It's about Kurosaki-kun… I want to help find him. Please give me a way to do so!" she said, bowing.

Urahara smiled sadly as he fanned himself slowly. Orihime stood back up and he motioned for her to come inside the shop. When she walked into the living room, Chad and Uryu were there as well around the table.

"Sado-kun? Ishida-san?"

"Inoue…" Ishida said with a lift of his eyebrows.

"Y-You want to help find Kurosaki-kun too?"

"Of course they do," Urahara said, leaning on the frame, his hat framing his eyes. "They are his friends. Now, as I was saying before, Yoruichi-san had told me that the Soul Society is checking everywhere to find Ichigo. They have even dispatched the Special Forces and are doing everything they can to find him."

"But we should also help find Ichigo." Chad said.

"Agreed!" Urahara said with great enthusiasm.

A dense spiritual pressure suddenly descended and Urahara looked to the front door as Ishida, Chad, and Orihime stood up in shock.

"I know this pressure…"

"Seems we have a visitor."

He got up, followed by the others, and went to the door.

Outside, Grimmjow was analyzing the shop when Ururu stepped out, a blank look on her face.

"Danger."

"No! Not again! You're not fully healed!" Jinta yelled as he grabbed Ururu by the arm.

Ururu swung her leg up and kicked Jinta in the face, causing him to fly back toward the shop. Grimmjow looked over at them, hearing the smash. Tessai wrapped his arms around Ururu to keep her from going berserk as Grimmjow grinned when he saw Orihime.

"Girl."

Orihime walked from behind Ishida and Chad, her face devoid of expression.

"You, come with me. I'm here to take you to Lord Aizen." He said with a 'come hither' gesture.

"Do you have Kurosaki-kun?"

"What of him?"

"Tell me. Do you have Kurosaki-kun?" she asked, determination in her voice.

Grimmjow frowned and crossed his arms.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you. My orders were to capture you and bring you to Lord Aizen."

"Do you really think we'd let you take her?" Ishida growled, pulling back an arrow and Chad brought forth his arm and took a stand. Urahara didn't do anything.

Grimmjow grinned, pulling out his sword.

"Alright, if it's a fight you want…"

* * *

A/N: okay so i am not completely familiar with the way hollow ichigo works against regular ichigo so you'll have to e gentle with me.


	3. Worth

A/N: i will apologize now for the jumping of places. please love me still... reviews are appreciated.

* * *

LAS NOCHES

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around. He had slept a good amount of time and cursed for being so careless in his enemy's territory. He found his zanpakuto in the corner of the room and got up with a massive struggle, his body so weak he was wobbling to his sword. He picked it up and then walked over to the door. If Ulquiorra was telling the truth, then Ichigo was able to leave the room without any fights.

He swung the door open and found no on there. He quickly resolved that Ulquiorra was telling the truth and stepped into the light of the hallway. Once he could see well, he got a good look at himself and frowned.

"He was right… I _am_ weak." He said, taking notice of his almost gone bankai shihakusho.

He also noticed the angry red marks that were on his back and on the back of his arms. He tried to see exactly what had happened to him, understanding the burning sensation on his back now, but saw Ulquiorra staring at him. Ichigo held his sword in his hands, facing the Espada.

"You are not worth my time to fight with." The somber Espada said, looking Ichigo over with disapproval.

"What did you do to me?"

"Torture, I suppose. _I_ didn't do anything but it seems physical torture as well as someone playing with your reiatsu to weaken you… Nnoitra especially enjoyed it."

"Torture? You do that sort of thing?"

"Lord Aizen ordered that you become as weak as possible. Seeing as Nnoitra was angry with you being with the former Espada, he took the role seriously and with great ecstasy."

"Are you talking about Nel?"

"I am to lead you out of Las Noches."

Ichigo frowned but didn't have much of a choice. He was very leery about the whole situation but he would take their strange behavior for now until his strength returned. But why were they not fighting him? Why did they even let him go after all this time? Why didn't they just kill him?

"Why did you capture me? What was the _point_?"

"Lord Aizen had a purpose for you and we do his bidding?"

"So you're slaves?"

"No."

Ichigo followed Ulquiorra without a word.

SOUL SOCIETY

"Captain Soi Fon, have you made any progress on the whereabouts of the Substitute Soul Reaper?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked the captain of Squad 2.

"We have used tracking to try and find him but it runs cold as soon as we get to the Senkaimon, where he was last seen. We have searched all around for any places that might have traces of the kidnappers but we have found nothing."

"I see… Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"We don't have much either. We've collected samples but there is nothing out of the ordinary and we even used more advanced processes. We can't find any traces of anything. It's almost like he suddenly disappeared into thin air."

Yamamoto made a noise and hit his staff on the floor.

"This is very unsatisfying news. We have lost a Soul Reaper in 'thin air' but not only a Soul Reaper, a _substitute_. He doesn't belong to us yet, he belongs to the World of the Living and thus, it is imperative that we retrieve him. We _must_ find where Ichigo Kurosaki has gone!"

The doors opened and Renji fell to his knees in subjugation.

"I ask forgiveness for the intrusion but I have news to report."

"Speak." Yamamoto said.

"I have just heard from Kisuke Urahara that two Arrancars went to the World of the Living. They have taken Orihime Inoue again."

The captain's meeting started to hum with talking as it all blended together. Yamamoto hit his staff on the floor to silence them.

"How did you know about this?"

"Rukia went to the World of the Living to see if Ichigo may have gotten caught up in the Precipice World and then got spit out but when she got there, she found Urahara's shop in a mess and Inoue-san had been taken away."

"Hmmm… If they came to get the Human girl a second time then they must need her for something important. But what do Arrancars need with a Human girl?"

"I may have a suggestion." Renji said.

"Yes?"

"I think that they might have Ichigo; the Arrancars. They had taken Inoue-san before and Ichigo saved her. Maybe they took him as a revenge against foiling their previous plans. They probably wanted him out of the way in order to look for her without distraction."

"Renji-san might be right…" Captain Hitsugaya of Squad 10 said, putting his hand to his chin. "Ichigo is passionate about his friends and draws his strength from them. From what we found out the first time, they made it seem like Inoue-san had betrayed us of her own will, making Ichigo very angry. His passion makes him strong and thus they took him to keep that strength at bay."

"Hmmm… I think we should send some to Hueco Mundo. Captain Kuchiki, Kenpachi, Hitsugaya, and Kurotsuchi will go back to Hueco Mundo to retrieve Ichigo Kurosaki and the Human girl."

"Request for Rukia-san and I to go as well?"

"You may go but Rukia-san must stay."

"But-"

"There is no reason for her to go." Byakuya stated, his eyes closed.

Renji bowed and they all dispersed.

HUECO MUNDO

Ulquiorra stopped at the sand at the opening of Las Noches.

"Find your way home, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"_What_?"

"Leave."

"Are you _rescuing_ me?"

"No. I'm letting you go. Aizen's orders were clear."

Ichigo stared at the stoic Espada in disbelief.

"You can't do this to me! Who do you think you are?!"

"I do not need to answer you, Ichigo Kurosaki. You are too weak to fight me and as a weakling, you are not worth my time."

He turned his back and Ichigo frowned. He got up and pointed his sword at Ulquiorra.

"Don't you even think about it!"

Ulquiorra looked behind his shoulder slowly, his emotionless eyes seeming to mock Ichigo.

"Put your weapon down. You are of no use to me."

Ichigo growled and gathered up all his strength.

"_Getsuga tensho_!"

Ulquiorra easily dodged the attack and looked at Ichigo fully.

"How pathetic. Is that the best you can do? How could I ever fight the likes of you, a weak little Soul Reaper with hardly any spiritual pressure to do anything with? How could I waist my time on _you_?"

"You won't do anything?" a voice said from the doorway. "If you won't then _I_ will. I've been waiting for his scum to get out of that chamber for _weeks_. I'll give him a fight."

Nnoitra walked out and smiled, swinging his zanpakuto about.

"Fine." Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow pushed Orihime onto the sand as the Garganta closed behind him. He rolled his eyes at the thought of Szayelaporro being left behind when he realized he wasn't there. _Him and his idiotic studies..._

Orihime looked around the wide and vast desert of Hueco Mundo and then looked up at Grimmjow. What did they want with her now? Did they have Ichigo? A blast from far away caught their attention and Grimmjow made a face, grabbing Orihime's arm.

"Come on…"

She went without hesitation or argument.

Grimmjow wasn't pleased with walking all the way to Las Noches. Plus, he wanted to fight… Whoever was doing the fighting was probably fighting Ichigo since he was the only enemy that they had. It had been too quiet for Grimmjow to pass up the opportunity to have a fight. Then again, maybe this walking was a good thing… he could go fight and then leave the Hollows to deal with Orihime.

Suddenly, something flew overhead and landed in an explosion of sand. Orihime had seen the black and orange in the air and knew instantly that it was Ichigo. Her heart left and her body felt as if it would soar. He wasn't dead. _Kurosaki-kun… you're still alright…_

Ichigo coughed, spitting blood but he wasn't going to give up. He suddenly turned, sensing Grimmjow and then looked at who he was holding.

Nnoitra looked at Grimmjow as he walked up and narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're back I see. I hope you don't think I'll relinquish the Soul Reaper to you?"

"When you get tired of him I'll fight him."

"I don't think so. I don't need your interference."

"He was _my_ prey long before you! I had him before Aizen put him in the cell!"

Orihime slipped from Grimmjow's grip and ran to Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" she yelled, tears in her eyes.

"Inoue…"

Orihime fell to her knees, her arms going around Ichigo's neck as she hugged him tight. He put his arm around her in confusion since he didn't understand why she was there.

"I thought that I had taken you back home… Why are you here?"

"That's where I was but he came back and got me… Let me heal you."

She rejected her _Soten Kisshun_, the barrier covering Ichigo.

"Inoue, you need to leave before they come back."

She shook her head fervently as she focused on the barrier.

"You're too hurt. You're spiritual pressure-"

"Don't worry about me, Orihime! You need to _go_!"

She didn't understand until she was pulled back hard, the _Soten Kisshun_ disappearing, Ichigo rolling away, and the axe Nnoitra used smashed in the place where she had been.

"Whew! Aizen would have been very angry if you had died." Grimmjow said behind her.

"NO ONE GETS IN MY _WAY_!" Nnoitra yelled.

"Stop." A voice said.

Nnoitra turned but pulled his axe to his shoulder when he saw Aizen walking toward him.

"Enough, Nnoitra. You'll have your fun later. Bring them back to Las Noches and you may torture him there."

"Torture? That's all I get?"

"For now." He said with a smirk.

Nnoitra frowned but grabbed Ichigo by the throat and then kneed him as hard as he could in the stomach. The air knocked out of Ichigo's lungs and he saw stars as Nnoitra threw him over his shoulder.

"Fine."

Grimmjow took Orihime and they all went to Las Noches.

SOUL SOCIETY

"What do you mean I can't go?!" Rukia yelled at Renji.

"Captain Kuchiki said he didn't want you to go."

"But if not for me then-"

"I understand, Rukia, and I _want_ you to go but even Head Captain Yamamoto said no."

Rukia fumed. He was her friend too, wasn't he? Besides, this was payment for when he rescued her before.

Renji put his hands on her shoulders.

"I will bring him back, Rukia… We all will. Don't you worry."

She sighed but nodded.

The captains all went to Kurosutchi's Gargantua pillars.

"Our two priorities are to rescue Ichigo Kurosaki and Inoue, but also attack the Arrancar head on. We must not let them live or get away."

"Chyeh… I don't know about you but I hadn't planned on that happening anyway." Kenpachi said with a frown.

"Mm! Mm! Ken-chan doesn't play!" Yachiru said from her commander's shoulder.

Byakuya closed his eyes and then entered.

LAS NOCHES

Szayelaporro walked back into Las Noches with wonderful developments. Just as he entered his lab, Aizen walked in.

"Did you get what you needed?"

"Yes. I can now commence."

"How long will it take?"

"A day, two at the most."

"Excellent. Please tell me when it is complete."

"Indeed, Lord Aizen."

* * *

A/N: so what's aizen got planned eh? you will have to forgive the drawn out stuff because i want to make sure everything remains plausible for the universe. i'm weird liek that but craziness coming up


	4. Shade

Orihime covered her ears as she listened to Ichigo's tortured screams from the next room. It had been going on for days and she wanted nothing more than to run to him and help him. But as of now, she couldn't even get out of the room. She heard Ichigo scream again and she shivered with agony. She was so _helpless_! Why couldn't she have a power like Chad or Ishida? Why were her powers so useless?

"I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-kun… I'm not strong enough to save you. I'm _sorry_, Ichigo."

"You wish to become stronger, young lady?" a voice said from the doorway.

Orihime looked up and saw Aizen in the doorway. She tried to lean away as he walked in closer but she was cornered quickly. Aizen knelt down before her and turned his head slightly at her.

"I couldn't help but overhear you a moment ago and you said you wanted to be stronger?"

"Well…"

"I can give you that, my dear."

"Um… I…"

"Do you not want to save Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked.

"Y-yes, but-"

"I can give you the power you desire."

"Why would you…"

"Everyone should have a fair chance. Come, let me show you."

Orihime knew she shouldn't trust Aizen but when she had been there before, they had treated her well and never hurt her. She followed Aizen through the halls of Las Noches until they reached a big room. It looked like a laboratory and Aizen stopped in front of a table.

"Szayelporro, is it finished?" he asked.

"Yes." He said, coming up from behind the table. "It is complete."

"I have brought Inoue-san."

"Ah… I hear you want to be stronger, yes? You want the power to save your friends so you don't feel so useless?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I know _exactly_ what you need."

He pulled out a small vial of purple liquid and held it between his fingers.

"This will give you what you desire."

"Um…"

"Here." He threw the vial to her and she caught it. "We will not force you to take it. The choice is yours, Inoue."

"You have until tomorrow to choose if you want to use this. Your options have been opened." Aizen told her, turning on his heal.

He walked out with Orihime behind as she looked at the strange liquid. She had wanted nothing more than to get strong to help Ichigo but would this be the proper way to do it? And what was going to happen tomorrow? Were they going to do something worse to Ichigo? Should she risk it?

As she passed by the room Ichigo was in and he let out a feral scream. She stood there and just watched the door, contemplating the vial in her hand. She gripped it tight and continued back to her room.

* * *

Ichigo fell to his knees as Nnoitra walked around him. He had never been this broken before without being able to fight back but the weights on the chains prevented him from moving or blocking any attacks given. The bloodloss made him weary and all the taunting tired out his brain. He could feel his Hollowself trying to emerge again and Ichigo just wanted to be able to defend himself if nothing else. That and protect Orihime. _I must make sure she's safe…_

"Tomorrow is gonna be your last day alive. Aizen said we get to play rough with you all day tomorrow." Nnoitra told him.

"I'm stronger than you think."

"Don't kid yourself!" Nnoitra said with a guffaw. "You're a piece of shit on my shoe! Nothing but worthless trash!"

He kicked Ichigo in the stomach hard and then grabbed him by the chin.

"Tomorrow, Aizen is going to deliver you into my hands and you will cease to exist. You will never live again…"

He laughed maniacally as he punched Ichigo in the face.

* * *

The next day, Ichigo was dragged into Aizen's throne room by Nnoitra by his hair and he threw him to the floor. Ichigo looked up at Aizen.

"Good job, Nnoitra." Aizen said at Ichigo's state.

"Whatever. When do I kill him?" he asked with a frown.

"Patience."

"Where's Inoue? If you've hurt her-" Ichigo started.

"Pipe down, Ichigo. I'm perfectly fine."

Ichigo turned around and his eyes went wide.

Orihime stepped from the shadows and Ichigo's eyes widened more. She was dressed in an Arrancar's outfit, her white top even revealing her cleavage more than the shy girl ever did. It was bare on her torso and then had a white hip hugging skirt that had splits on the sides. On her hips were two swords that had hilts that looked like her hair clips. Her muscles were more defined as well and her demeanor seemed more arrogant, not the petite and empathetic girl she once was.

"In…ou…e…?" Ichigo said in confusion.

"Ichigo." She answered flatly.

Ichigo turned to Aizen. "What did you do to her?!"

"She chose for herself what she wanted."

"That's a _lie_! You forced her to do something!"

"Ulquiorra?" he inquired.

Ulquiorra stepped up and then took out his eyeball, crushing it so that he could show the events from the past.

_"The time has come. Have you decided?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And?"_

_"I will drink it. I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun… But I must…"_

Ichigo was horrified and pissed at the same time. He just gaped at Orihiime in shock.

"You… _betrayed_ us?"

"I needed power and they offered it to me." She stretched her arms over her head. "Ah, it feels so grat not to be so feeble anymore. I'm strong and confident… Everything you tried to keep me from being."

"I never told you I didn't want you to become stronger! I've _always_ wanted your powers to grow! But _this_?"

"I need to try out my new found strength…" she said, ignoring Ichigo completely. "Maybe after I get done with you, I'll try it out on your family."

Ichigo stared at her in confusion.

"Wh-what?"

"I think I'll show your family first how strong I've gotten. I'll start with that stupid loopy father of yours and get that annoying piece of trash out of the way. Then, I'll move on to your sisters… Though, what do you think? Should I kill them both at the same time or savor their horror by killing one in front of the other? Either way, they will be covered in the perfect shade of _red_."

Ichigo began to shake in anger and hurt. Orihime, the girl he'd know forever and secretly loved and who he knew secretly loved him, was talking about murdering his sisters for sport? This had to be a nightmare. _Had_ to be…

Suddenly, Orihime was in front of him and he looked up. She grabbed his chin and she smiled cruelly.

"You're thinking, how can this be real? It must be a nightmare, right? _Well it's **not**._"

She grabbed his throat and threw him across the room into a pillar. He broke through it and onto the floor. Orihime advanced on him but Nnoitra stopped her.

"Out of my way, bitch! He's mine!"

Ichigo got up and just stared at Orihime as she and Nnoitra began to fight with each other. He noticed Grimmjow was coming toward him and just barely dodged his attack. Upon hearing and attack take place, Orihime and Nnoitra turned just as Grimmjow smashed Ichigo through the wall and out into the courtyards of Las Noches. They both growled and went after them.

* * *

"Come on! Is this all you've got?!" Grimmjow yelled.

Without his zanpakuto, Ichigo was useless and could only run away and dodge. A golden Cero almost hit him and he fell to the ground, rolling.

"I _told_ you! He's mine!" Nnoitra yelled.

"No, he's mine! I have lots more to say to him." Orihime said with an evil smirk to Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed. He had to snap her out of this. Orihime would never betray them like this on her own accord. _No way in Hell she would do this without reason… She **must** have been tricked._

"Whatcha dreamin' 'bout, lover?" He looked up as Orihime put her hand on one of her swords. "Pay attention, sweetie… Reject, Tsubaki."

Two of the petals unhitched and sliced through Ichigo's shoulder, his blood spattering onto her as Tsubaki landed beside her to await further instructions.

"Attack, Tsubaki." She ordered.

"Orihime, wait! Wait!" Ichigo yelled in an attempt to stop her.

"No time for that!" Nnoitra yelled as he brought down his axe.

Tsubaki deflected off the axe but came around for another shot. He reached Ichigo, who had ran, first and cut him up the back. Ichigo fell forward and Orihime walked over to him, laughing evilly. She put her foot on his back when he tried to stand and pushed him back down to the ground.

"Pitiful little boy. You're pitiful and conceited. 'Oh, look at me, I'm super strong.' 'Oh, I'll save everyone because _I'm_ Ichigo Kurosaki and _nothing_ can touch me.' Blah, blah, BLAH!" She kicked him hard. "You're a pain in the ass with your macho attitude and conceited faith in your own ability. Well look at you now… crawling on your hands and knees…"

Ichigo turned and faced her as she stopped in front of hijm.

"I can't wait to see your lifeless body under my feet. Then I'll move on to your father, the bumbling idiot. Then I'll cut up Yuzu and Karin nice and slow, one at a time so that they will scream. Yuzu first since Karin is a little harder to break." She put her finger on her chin to think. "Yeah… Yuzu will just scream and scream… Karin will wonder why I'm doing it. Where is Ichigo? She'll scream for you and call your name over and over but you will be dead, dead, dead."

"Stop!" he yelled.

"Then Karin will be so shocked that she won't be able to move as I paint her the same perfect shade of red as Yuzu. Then I think I'll move onto Chad…"

"Orihime!" Ichigo yelled, standing up but wobbling a little.

He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her.

"Don't say those things. You're not like this! Snap out of it!"

She gave him a cocky smirk.

"Always the good guy, aren't you?"

Ichigo pulled her into a hug, thinking of what to do.

"Don't… Don't do this to me. _Please_…"

"Are you begging, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"No. I know this isn't you so stop it. I'm asking you."

"Let go of me."

"No! I can't do that."

Orihime then relaxed, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's torso. But she began to squeeze and Ichigo yelled as the pressure compressed.

"Don't think you can talk sweet words to me, Soul Reaper."

She was practically crushing him but he had to try. If he was going to die then he had to try and get her back. He had to tell the truth so that he had no regrets.

"Orihime, I love you."

She stopped for a moment and Ichigo put his arms back around her, though they were like lead.

"I have _always_ loved you." He whispered in her ear.

"Bull. Shit."

She pushed Ichigo away and he was caught by Grimmjow.

"We meet again."

Ichigo felt a sword go through him and pull out as Grimmhjow stepped away. Nnoitra came down on him, his axe coming down. Ichigo turned to block the attack but the momentum of the axe was too strong. His came was severed and he fell to the ground, holding his arm. He stood back up and started to back up when he felt someone behind him.

"Enough of this."

* * *

Orihime watched as Ulquiorra sent a Cero through Ichigo's chest. Ichigo's body went limp in his hand as he tossed his body to the side. Nnoitra began to argue with Ulquiorra about Ichigo's death as Orihime walked over to his body.

Upon seeing the body, instead of the intense hatred he had felt moment ago, Ichigo's lifeless body induced a panic. The hypnotic control over her lifted and she realized what she had said and done. She screamed at the top of her lungs and fell to the ground, her clips falling from her hips and returning to normal as she reached for Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! ICHIGO! You can't die! You can't die! Please! PLEASE ICHIGO!"

"Aw, shut the hell up!" Nnoitra growled, smacking Orihime hard enough to send her flying. "What the hell happened with her?"

"the serum she was given seems to have stopped working. The shock must have negated it."

"Besides, Aizen told me he was _mine_." Nnoitra said, bringing up the subject once more.

"You were taking too long. Kill the girl, she's no use to us anymore."

Nnoitra grinned at the prospect.

Orihime has just woken up from the blow and had overheard their plan for her. Everything the serum gave her was gone and she was weak again.

She needed Ichigo.

"Ichigo, please wake up… Ichigo, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I'M SORRY! ICHIGO! PLEASE SAVE ME!"

Nnoitra was almost at her when a huge red Cero blasted him away. Orihime looked up and gasped. Ichigo was up, and both arms were present, but his face was covered with a full Hollow mask. His pressure was immense and he let out a Hollow yell. Orihime gasped out loud again and he looked over at her. He summoned his sword and was about to stab her when Aizen appeared before him.

"Stop." Ichigo growled but put his sword down. "I can give you something better. Come."

Ichigo hissed but walked over to Aizen. He smiled and then brought out the Hyogyoku.

"You will be my next Espada, Ichigo Kurosaki."

A flash of light engulfed Ichigo.

* * *

A/N: okay so when i wrote hypnotized orihime, i was getting my own chills. cuz she's os understanding and stuff and now she's all like rorror and stuff... okh and ichigo wasn't begging nor was he just saying he loved her to stop her from hurting him. he had a feeling that he was going to die and wanted to let her know that he did an always would love her *nod*


	5. Reciprocate

The captains entered Hueco Mundo just as a flash of light from afar caught their attention. They looked at each other and Renji felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure first.

"Ichigo is here but his spiritual pressure is off." He told them.

"He may be in his Hollow form." Hitsugaya said.

"No… This is very different. Can't you feel it?"

The captains all stopped and let the spiritual pressure overwhelm them for a moment. Kenpachi grinned..

"Yeah, that's Ichigo alright. His spiritual pressure has increased. _Excellent_."

"No, it is _not_ excellent. Renji is right, there is something very off about his spiritual pressure. Let's move out!" Hitsugaya yelled.

They all used shunpo to get closer.

The light disapated and the wind died down. Orihime uncovered her face and looked up. Ichigo was standing in front of her but he was completely different. He was much taller and his skin was a little paler than usual. His hair was longer and in his chest was a hole.

"Ichi… go…?"

He looked over his shoulder at her. The horn of his Hollow mask along with the right side of his mask was attached to the right side of his face. Orihime gasped and Aizen smiled.

"Amazing…" Ichigo turned to him and he smirked. "The power of the Hyogyoku is amazing. I knew I could count on you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked at himself. The red fur was still on his ankles and wrists and the hole from Ulquiorra's blast made up his Hollow hole. He could feel the Hollow mask remnants on his face and he looked around.

"Do you remember who you are?"

"Yes."

"Excellent."

Ichigo turned to Orihime and she stared at him in horror. She knew it was her fault he had turned. If the hypnotic serum hadn't hurt him so much and left him so vulnerable…

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo… Please forgive me…"

"No…" a voice said.

They turned as the captain's appeared and Renji stared at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"Wh- Are you…"

The wind blew, moving Ichigo's lower half of what was left of his shihakusho and the accusation that Renji couldn't voice was confirmed. On Ichigo's thigh was a big number 5.

"I am Espada Numero Quinto, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Hitsugaya gasped as Renji fell to his knees in despair. Byakuya only lifted his eyebrows as Kenpachi grinned from ear to ear.

"This is an unexpected development." He said.

"Indeed! I need to make use of him for some experiments." Kurotsuchi said, the only one who was truly happy about Ichigo's transformation.

Kenpachi was only happy that Ichigo's spiritual pressure was almost as immense as his own and that he will not hold back now.

"I will leave them up to you." Aizen told the remaining Espada, disappearing.

"Aizen!" Hitsugaya yelled as he went toward where Aizen was.

Ichigo blocked his attack and they began to fight.

Renji went over to Orihime as she sobbed and put his arm around her.

"Inoue, what happened? Why are you dressed like that?"

"It's all my _fault!_- I…"

"Calm down, Orihime. Just speak plainly."

"They were torturing him! I just wanted to be strong enough to save him… I believed them when they gave me something and I drank it. I only wanted to save him… That's all…"

"What did you drink?"

"They told me it would make me stronger but it turned me against you all. I _was_ with Aizen-sama… I hurt Ichigo so much with my words that he was vulnerable and then he turned into a Hollow and now…"

She burst into tears again and Renji tsked as he watched Ichigo and Hitsugaya fight.

Ichigo moved Hitsugaya's sword and sent a black Cero toward him. He dodged and Ichigo looked at Orihime. Seeing Renji there, he used Sonido to go to them and grabbed Renji's shoulder.

"Ichigo-"

He threw him away and he took a stance in front of Orihime, gripping his zanpakuto. Orihime looked up and realized what he was doing. _He's protecting me?_

"Orihime, get away from there! Roar, Zabimaru!"

"Wait!"

"Getsuga Tensho." he said without his usual vigor and slashed his sword toward Renji.

It hit Zabimaru, breaking it to pieces. Renji shook his head and gathered the pieces back up. Ichigo held out his hand as a Cero began to form.

"No! Ichigo!" Orihime yelled, jumping and moving his arm so that his Cero flew elsewhere.

Ichigo looked down at Orihime as she hugged his arm with her eyes closed.

"Please, Kurosaki-kun… Don't hurt your friends."

"I have no friends with the Soul Society. Let go of me, woman."

"No! No, please Kurosaki-kun..."

Ichigo flung her off of his arm and then turned to Renji. He lifted his sword and was about to do another Getsuga Tensho when he heard a voice behind him.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The tiny blades of Byakuya's zanpakuto surrounded Ichigo and he turned to him. Renji grabbed Orihime, throwing her over his shoulder, and used shunpo to leave the spot quickly. As the blades danced around in the air, Ichigo didn't move, just staring at Byakuya.

"Are these supposed to make me shudder?"

Byakuya said nothing as he moved his blades down on Ichigo. Ichigo didn't say a word as he blocked the wave of blades. He went to make a Cero but another wave interrupted him and Byakuya moved in for combat.

Renji stopped running with Orihime and looked back.

"Renji-san, Kurosaki-kun is still in there!" she yelled, hitting him on the back.

"Of course he's in there somewhere but that's not him, Inoue... Can't you feel his spiritual pressure? That's not our Ichigo."

"But he's still in there! He was protecting me!"

Renji set her down to look at her.

"How was he protecting you if he threw you around like that?"

"He came over because you were there with me. Kurosaki-kun, _my_ Kurosaki-kun, is still in there."

"Well how do you plan on getting him out?"

Orihime remembered when Ichigo told her he loved her. At the time, she thought it was a ruse but she remembered the truth in his eyes as he held hers. At long last she knew her feelings were reciprocated.

"I can do it." she said with a nod.

"No, it's too risky-"

"Please let me. This is all my fault."

"Ichigo wouldn't-"

"I'm going to save him..." she said, looking toward the fight. A wind picked up and blew her hair around as she turned back to Renji. "_I'm_ going to save Ichigo."

Renji sighed, feeling it was a very bad idea, but he could hear the resolve in her voice.

"How are you going to do it?"

"I will have to fight him myself."

"How exactly-"

"I thought the power that they had given me was gone but I was wrong. There's still some left deep inside of me. I can harness it if I think hard enough."

She grabbed her clips and then closed her eyes, focusing on the last bit of strength that she had. Her muscles began to define more and her clips turned into swords once more. Renji watched, hand on his own sword, ready to react if something went awry. But all she did was open her eyes and smiled.

"Thank goodness it worked... There isn't much left to work with so I'll have to be quick."

"Do you even know how to use those?" Renji asked, looking at her as she put them on her hips.

"No..."

"Then-"

"I am hoping that I don't have to fight him... Please just get Kuchiki-sama away from Kurosaki-kun."

Renji nodded, not liking the idea but he ran after Orihime as she ran toward where Ichigo and Byakuya were still fighting.

Byakuya was just about to unleash his bankai when Kenpachi pushed him out of the way.

"Out of the way, Byakuya. You've had your fun. It's time for me to take advantage of his spiritual pressure! Haha!"

"Come on, ByaBya, Ken-chan might blow you away if you're too close." Yachiru said as she pulled on Byakuya's shihakusho.

Kenpachi laughed maniacally and clocked Ichigo's attack.

"Don't hold back on me, Ichigo! I want to experience the height of your spiritual pressure!"

Ichigo said nothing as he blocked Kenpachi's attack, spinning a little.

Renji grabbed Orihime by the shoulder as she started to tromp her way into the battle.

"Listen, there is no way that you will not have to use your swords. He's too random to think about who he's fighting. Do you even know the basics?"

"No..."

"Orihime, I _can't_ let you fight him unprepared. Ichigo may be somewhere on the inside but on the outside, he is a berserker and an Espada. He isn't going to take precautions if you start to attack."

Orihime grabbed Renji by the collar of his shihakusho and pulled him toward her. She growled and her eyebrows furrowed.

"I _have_ to fix what I've done. This is _my_ mess and this is _my_ fault. I can dodge his attacks perfectly fine."

"Let go of me." Orihime let him go and Renji straightened out his clothes. "Fine... At least let me teach some basics. Have a spar with me so I can see your strength and agility. We need to help you get prepared just in case."

She nodded and they prepared to spar.

Kenpachi was covered in blood from the last attack Ichigo had given him. Ichigo wasn't unscathed himself but he was still standing and was looking at Kenpachi with a bored expression. Kenpachi didn't like this new Ichigo.

"You're no very fun anymore, you know that? That Espada crap you have is not your style, Ichigo."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Kenpachi laughed loudly. "Bullshit! That stoic face of ours is starting to piss me off. Kind of reminds me of Byakuya." Ichigo lifted an eyebrow. "Even though you were weak, that mouth of yours always had fun things to say!"

"I don't need to lose focus by talking. Most of my fights ended with my detriment because I couldn't be quiet."

"Which makes it all the more fun! The rush of adrenaline, the sound of blood in your ears, the complete and utter chaos!"

"What boring properties."

"Ooh, coming from your mouth, that's pretty impressive."

"I don't have time for you. Getsuga Tensho."

"Santen Kesshun, reject!"

Getsuga Tensho deflected and Ichigo turned. Kenpachi was about to say something about the interruption when Renji appeared in front of him.

"Wait, Kenpachi-taichou."

"Eh?"

"This is her fight... You've always said that if a fight belongs to someone else that they should finish it."

Kenpachi looked over at them as Orihime lowered her Santen Kesshun, the flower forming again on one of her swords. Kenpachi lifted an eyebrow and Yachiru peeked from his shoulder.

"Ah, Big Boobs is a lot stronger!"

"Orihime feels it is her fault for Ichigo becoming this way and she wants to fix it."

"Keh... What a waist of good spiritual pressure... Does she even know what she's doing?"

"She says so but..."

"Big Boobs might die because Ichi is stronger now too." Yachiru pointed out much too obviously.

Renji looked over and sighed. "I hope not."

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"I did this to you... I will fix you back."

"There's nothing to go back to. If you do not cease involving yourself I will have to eradicate you."

"Not without a fight."

"You cannot fight me."

"Because I'm weak?" she asked with a frown.

"Because I cannot protect you if you are fighting me. My aspect of death _is_ protection."

Orihime closed her eyes but pulled out her sword.

"Koten Zanshun, reject!"

Tsubaki flew from her sword toward Ichigo but he deflected him easily.

"Your lack of will makes that attack weak. It always has... I am not the boy you knew anymore. You will have to fight me with resolve."

"I _do_ have resolve!"

Tsubaki rounded back and this time it actually skimmed Ichigo's arm.

"Getsuga Tenshou."

"Shiten Koshen, reject!"

Her shield popped up and Tsubaki rounded into the shield, blasting toward Ichigo. As Tsubaki moved toward Ichigo, Orihime moved, using her brief of helpful sword lesson to help her.

Ichigo didn't expect Orihime to actually use the sword and barely dodged the attack because he had to dodge Tsubaki.

"You've gotten stronger."

"I can't give up on you."

"You created me."

She looked down with a downcast look. "I know... and now I must destroy you!"

She pulled out her other sword and slashed into his arm. Ichigo's eyes widened, his new form actually surprised at the force of her blow. He jumped back using Sonido, studying Orihime.

"You possess the strength from before."

"I found a little left, just enough for me to fight."

"How noble."

Their swords clashed again and she grabbed him by the arm, pulling him to her.

"Did you forget how you felt about me moments ago?" she asked with desperation.

"Did you forget how you hated me?" he countered coldly.

He slashed at her side, catching her, and Orihime sent Tsubaki out again and then used the last bit of her strength that she could muster from the serum and launched herself at Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't expect Orihime to literally throw herself at him and caught her, her momentum sending them flying. They landed on the ground with Orihime on top of him, one of her swords in his stomach. Ichigo stared at her with blood running out of the corner of his mouth. Orihime kept her composure, the pain of Ichigo's sword hurting her. She had to say what she needed to say.

"I love you, Ichigo... _Please_ come back to me..."

She leaned over and kissed him passionately.

* * *

A/N: okay so i figured he's be five because he replaced nnoitra. i know that a regular espada wouldn't be affected by orihime's love but it's ichigo, he is.


	6. Etched

The other captains disposed of the other Espada, though Hitsugaya was wounded badly and Byakuya was hurt as well. Kurotsuchi was nowhere to be found. Renji walked over to where Orihime and Ichigo were laying, both mortally wounded. Ichigo's arm was missing again from when Nnoitra cut it off, his other arm was wrapped around Orihime's shoulders.  
"Get them back to the Soul Society." Byakuya said. "Let them know that there are still more Espada and that Aizen is gone. Take them to the Squad 4 barracks and tell them that ichigo Kurosaki is fatally wounded."  
Renji nodded, grabbing Orihime as Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo.  
"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime mumbled and opened her eyes.  
Renji looked down at her.  
"You did it, Inoue-san..."  
She smiled wearily and leaned her head on Renji's chest.  
"Please forgive me, Kurosaki-kun...

A COUPLE DAYS LATER

SOUL SOCIETY  
Orihime sat up quickly and looked around. She was dressed in a regular hakama and looked around some more. She stood up and went to the door of the building she was in. As she opened it, she saw a flowing of long white hair. They turned and Ukitake smiled.  
"Good morning, Orihime-san." he said with tired smiled.  
"G-Good morning..."  
"You've been asleep for a while."  
"Where am I?"  
"Rukia's dwellings. You may remember me, Captain Ukitake of Squad 13?"  
"Oh! You're Rukia-chan's captain. A pleasure to meet you." she said with a bow as she sat on her knees.  
Ukitake laughed nervously at her politeness.  
"No, no... Don't worry..." he said with a wave of his hand. "There's no need to get flustered."  
Orihime pushed some hair behind her ears.  
"Um... Wh-where's Kurosaki-kun?"  
"He's still in the 4th Division barracks."  
"How is he?"  
"Physically he's fine but his mind is... okay..."  
"His... his _mind_?" she asked in confusion.  
"Captain..." a voice said frombehind them.  
They turned and Ukitake stood up.  
"I'll leave you two alone. You have much to speak of."  
He left as Rukia watched Orihime with a cautious stare. Orihime felt a little strange, having never had to be scrutinized by her friend before.  
"R-Rukia-san... um..."  
"How could you trust them? how could you let yourself be led astray with their words? _How_?!"  
Orihime looked away and then down at the floor, setting her hands on her legs.  
"You all have so many ways that you can protect and defend. You, Renji-san, Kurosaki-kun... you have your swords and Sado-kun has his arm, Ishida-san has his arrows. What do _I_ have? Clips... All I have are clips. I'm thankful for them, truly, for they have helped me a lot but never when I need them to. They aren't powerful enough." She looked up. "Everyone can protect each other but I can't protect anyone else. I just wanted the same strength that you all have... I just wanted to save him..."  
She finally broke down in tears, the water spilling over her eyes and soaking her legs.  
"I just wanted him to be strong! I just wanted to stop his screaming... I just wanted to save Kurosaki-kun..."  
Rukia closed her eyes and breathed in.  
"I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-kun!"  
the door opened as Renji came in and Rukia looked over at him. He gave a nod and Rukia turned back to Orihime.  
"Ichigo wants to see you." she said.  
"But... but Ukitake-taichou..."  
"He has wanted to see you for a long time."  
Orihime sniffled but nodded, wiping her face.

Ichigo sat up slowly, coughing a little at the effort as Hanataro hovered over him just in case.  
"don't strain yourself, Ichigo..."  
"I'm not... Did you tell Renji?"  
"Yes. He went to go get her now... Are you sure it's safe for you to see her? I mean..."  
"I have to. I need to get my arm back and confirm some things."  
The door opened and Rukia walked in.  
"She's here."  
Ichigo nodded and Orihime stepped in. She was looking down, not wanting to look at Ichigo. In all honesty, Ichigo didn't want her to look up either. He had tried all this time to forget her words but they couldn't be erased or forgotten. To look into her eyes now would make him crumble.  
"Y-you are well, then, Kurosaki-kun...?" she asked shyly.  
"Yeah... um.. as well as I could be."  
"Y-your arm needs to be healed?"  
"Yeah, if you don't mind... I know you did that one guy with the blue hair..."  
"Grimmjow."  
"Yeah... yeah..."  
_Of course she'd know who I was speaking of, she was one of them once.  
"But so were you, you bastard. Locking me up like this!"_  
Ichigo shook his head as Orihime knelt beside him and held out her hands slowly.  
"Soten Kisshun, reject."  
The barrier came up and Ichigo watched as his arm began to reform again. He noticed though that Orihime's hands were shaking. When she was done, she grabbed her hand and she looked up at him.  
"Inoue..."  
"Forgive me, Kurosaki-kun." she said, dipping her head down quickly.  
She tried to get up again but he grabbed her hakama.  
"Inoue-"  
"_Please _Kurosaki-kun! I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."  
"I know... Please turn around."  
"If I do..."  
"That's all I ask."  
Orihime turned slowly to him and he searched her face, hiding his fear and uncomfortableness as best he could.  
"Just tell me it was all lies. Thell me they were nothing but lies."  
"I could never hurt them, Kurosaki-kun..."  
He smiled and let go of her hakama.  
"I know... I just had to hear it for myself."  
She lost her coposure and went to the floor in a heap of tears. Ichigo, flustered, crawled to her and put his arm around her.

"_I'll kill your father first, the bumbling idiot."_

Ichigo launched himself away from her, looking at her in horror. Orihime hugged herself, knowing what he had done but understanding.  
"I'm sorry, Ichigo."  
Ichigo watched her and knew he could never look at her the same. She would always make him heart those murderous words in his head. He could never forget her cruelty. For out of all the torture that had been done to him. Orihime Inoue had given to him the worst torture he coudl ever endure.  
"I'm sorry too..." _The love of my life, the torture of my mind, the crumble of my heart..._ "I'm sorry we became this way."

* * *

a/n: so this is the end of the story. theres not much else i can do with it. all in all, in this, ichigo does what he do in the show but he has nightmares about orihime now. might do a one shot for it...


End file.
